


Home

by Champagne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne/pseuds/Champagne
Summary: I'm home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> 1) im bad at life  
> 2) i should really write something longer lmao  
> 3) this came from the prompt "you're a bad singer but somehow good at singing lullabies"
> 
> lksdjnflkjhbnjhsbdf

It was another day gone, another night come, and Daichi was thoroughly _exhausted_. He just wanted to get home and sit on the couch with Koushi's cooking and the TV on in the background as they talked, catching up. He remembered Koushi saying that he was visiting his family (which Daichi wished he could do as well) and would probably be coming back with taiyaki.

Thinking about Koushi and their daughter visiting relatives without him made the car ride home melancholic, as he thought about what he missed. The fawning over little Hotaru, the jokes made about her and Koushi's mother sharing a name, the laughter, the companionship, the warmth in these dark winter months.

Hotaru's first New Year with them was coming up. The thought filled in a little of the hole in his chest.

When he pulled into the driveway, the windows to their house were dark. These late nights were beginning to wear down on both of them, Daichi knew; he missed when Koushi used to stay up waiting for him. But he didn't blame him for going to bed at a reasonable time, either.

Daichi puffed hot breath onto his cold hands when he climbed out of the car, and hustled to the front door. It was locked, and it took a few seconds of fumbling with the keys to unlock it, the tips of his fingers numb already. The entryway, kitchen, and living room were all dark when he opened the front door, and when he closed it behind him.

"I'm home..." he called out quietly, and let out a sigh.

He kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket and scarf, and walked farther into the house.

A soft sound reached his ears, out of place in the late night; singing...?

He recognized Koushi's voice, but Koushi was a terrible singer. This gentle, calming melody didn't match with Daichi's memories of bellowed songs off key and lots of laughter, in car rides and karaoke bars.

He walked farther inside until he found the source of the sound. Koushi was standing with his back to Hotaru's bedroom door, the baby in his arms with her head on his shoulder, and he was swaying as he sang. It was quieter now, almost a whisper, and Hotaru was fast asleep. She gave a small whine when he moved her from his chest and placed her in her crib. She was getting too big for it, Daichi thought, but they still had a few years of use with it yet.

Koushi turned around, a fond smile on his face as his eyes stayed on Hotaru for as long as they could, and the smile turned to surprise when he looked up and saw Daichi standing there. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, awkward but not tense in the slightest.

Daichi broke the silence by saying, "I'm home." Quiet, so as not to wake the baby.

Koushi smiled, bright and happy and loving, and said "Welcome home."


End file.
